The Big Wedding of Lily and James!
by crazililbabe
Summary: Wondered how James proposed, where Lily and James tied the knot? Well its all in here!
1. The proposal

,uThe story of Lily and James. How James proposed and the big wedding!!/u  
  
Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any characters mentioned in this 'fanfic.' However I do own the plot. The characters own to the wonderful and talented J.K Rowling!  
  
A/N: Hey guys!! This is my first ever fanfic - so be patient! I promise to write more if I get heaps of great feedback!  
  
block  
  
'Sirius, I think its time I told you,' James told Sirius slowly.  
  
'What is it prongs, I knew that hot girl liked me!' Sirius said to James excitedly as he poured himself some Iced Pumpkin Tea.  
  
'No, it's not that. Tonight I will be proposing to Lily,' James said happily.  
  
'YOU'RE WHAT!' Sirius screeched as he spat out his pumpkin tea.  
  
James jumped up off his seat.  
  
'What do you mean, don't you like Lily!' James yelled back at Sirius.  
  
'Prongs, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant was you will no longer be single. You'll be a married man, no more pranks' Sirius said not quite meeting James' eyes.  
  
'Sirius, we will always be best friends. You know that,' James told Sirius quietly.  
  
'Where are you meeting Lily?' Sirius asked James.  
  
'I will be taking Lily to the best and most expensive muggle restaurant in all of London,' James informed Sirius.  
  
'Err. Prongs did you get her a ring?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Of course I did Sirius, Oh I forgot to show you.' James put his hand inside his robes' pockets. He took out a handsome box. He opened it.  
  
Sirius gaped at James in shock. ' Pr-on-gs, How could you afford that?'  
  
'Padfoot! You know Lily is worth it!,'  
  
block  
  
'Lily you look beautiful!,' James said absolutely amazed. Lily's red hair was loosely curled around her shoulders. She was wearing a long green dress which matched her beautiful, green almond shaped eyes. 'Here I brought you these,' James handed Lily hot pink lilies.  
  
'James! These are gorgeous. Thankyou,' Lily thanked James happily. 'This is a nice muggle restaurant, the table is good too,' Lily giggled.  
  
'Um Lily. I would like to talk to you, well you ask you something,' James said looking at his shoes.  
  
'What is it James,' Lily asked James looking concerned.  
  
'Well Lily, we have known each other for quite a long time,' James said looking into Lily's green almond shaped eyes.  
  
Lily nodded at James.  
  
James continued. 'Our years at Hogwarts, were always a thrill. I knew I had to have you as soon as I lay my eyes on you when I saw you on the train in our first year.'  
  
Lily blushed the same colour as her loosely curled red hair.  
  
'So I think it is time for me to ask you,' James bent down on one knee. 'Will you Lily Evans, Marry me?' James took the handsome box out of his pocket and opened it.  
  
Lily's eyes filled with tears. 'That is the most beautiful thing someone has ever said to me James,' Lilly nodded her head and smiled. ' Of course I will marry you,'  
  
block  
  
A/N: Guys! There I will leave you I will only continue if I receive any reviews ;) 


	2. Meeting the Parents

A/N: Hey guys! The second chapter has arrived. LOL - I am so sorry I posted the first one in the category 'Hardy Boys.' Anyway I hope you enjoy.  
  
James smiled at Lily goofily. 'You will really marry me?' He said like a small giddy child.  
  
'Of course I will James,' Lily laughed. 'We have been through so much. Ups and downs, Pranks. And do you remember that fiasco with Snape in our 5th year. It was around the OWLs. '  
  
'How can I forget my Lily flower,' James said. 'You called me a toerag and threatened to never go out with me,' James teased.  
  
'Well I guess you proved me wrong, We did start going out in the 7th year when you deflated your head a bit,' Lily informed James.  
  
'Most of the most memorable moments of my life were in the 7th year,' James declared.  
  
'Well James, one of my most memorable moments of my life is this very evening,' Lily said to James. 'Well I guess we have to start our wedding plans shortly, you know introduce the parents.' Lily stopped and sighed. When she thought about her parents she always thought about jealous Petunia.  
  
'It's your sister isn't it Lils?' James asked Lily. He took Lily's hands and held them.  
  
'Of course it's my sister James, Petunia is just so horrible to me, always calling me a freak because of my involvement of the wizarding world,' Lily said to James and was feeling depressed.  
  
'Lils, she's just jealous. You're the most gorgeous girl I have ever seen,' James said without feeling embarrassed.  
  
'Oh Come on James,' Lily told James quite confused.  
  
(New paragraph..)  
  
'Lily, my parents are going to love you,' James said as he and Lily entered through the front door of James' house. James' house was a big mansion with five floors. Lily looked around quite amazed. Lily brought with her a cake and a bunch of flowers. As Lily entered the Dining room with James, Mr. and Mrs. Potter stood up to meet their new Daughter - in Law.  
  
'Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter,' Lily said to James' parents and soon as she saw them. Lily put down the flowers and the cake on the coffee table.  
  
'Hello Lily!' James' mother said excitedly to Lily. 'My name is Adriana but please call me Mum!' She hugged Lily tightly. 'There was no need for the flowers and cake, dear. I have heard so much about you ever since James' first year at Hogwarts,' she continued.  
  
'Mum!' James blushed and looked at his shoes.  
  
'Hello,' Lily said to Mr. Potter unsure whether to call him Mr. Potter or Dad.  
  
'Lily!' He gave Lily a quick hug and told her that his name was George and not to be shy to call him Dad.  
  
Sirius was walking down the stairs. 'Lily Evans! Long time no see!' Sirius gave Lily a quick hug and after studied James' reaction, thankfully he was smiling.  
  
'Hi Sirius, How's life after Hogwarts?' Lily asked Sirius.  
  
'Its amusing Lily, not enough pranks,' Sirius informed her.  
  
'Have you two booked a date yet?' George asked James and Lily.  
  
'Yes we have Dad,' Lily said shyly. 'James and I have decided to have a big wedding! With a lot of guests.'  
  
'Hopefully a lot of food too,' Sirius joked.  
  
'Lily, have you picked out a dress yet, or any of your bridesmaids or flower girls?' Adriana asked.  
  
'I picked out the dress the other day, it's gorgeous. I can't say too much,' Lily nodded her head in James' direction.  
  
'Mum! Lily wont let me see it!' James' said whining.  
  
'James! Your not supposed to see it!' Adriana said laughing.  
  
'Um Mum, one of the bridesmaids we have decided to put my friend from Hogwarts, Arabella Figg,' Lily told Adriana.  
  
'And our cousins from our side.. Ambrosia and Taylor for the Bridesmaids,' James continued. 'And Alicia for the flower girl.'  
  
'Ugh, Sirius can I talk to you for a moment,' James asked Sirius nervously. Sure let's go in the kitchen.  
  
Sirius and James entered the deserted kitchen.  
  
'Sure Prongs what is it,' Sirius asked.  
  
'Sirius will you be my best man,' James asked seriously.  
  
A/N: Had to stop it there my friends!! Will Sirius accept or decline James' offer for best man? Please Review!  
  
' 


	3. The Night before

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews. LOL - I'm still getting some about 'Hardy Boys.' But I did change the category. Anyway here is the 3rd chapter. Anyway will Sirius accept or decline the offer of Best Man?  
  
(New Paragraph..!!)  
  
Sirius looked shocked and flattered at the same time. 'You want m-me to be your best man?' Sirius said weakly then grinned. 'Of course I will, James. After all you are my best friend.'  
  
'All right!' James shouted. He was very pleased that his best friend would stand him up at his wedding.  
  
'Where would the wedding take place?' Sirius asked. He was grinning.  
  
'It's going to take place at a wonderful expensive castle.' James said happily. 'A lot of guests will be students from our seventh year, from all houses.' James put emphasis on the three words 'from all houses.'  
  
'Uh Oh, don't tell me you will be inviting old Snivelly Snape,' Sirius groaned.  
  
'Unfortunately yes, Sirius,' James said frowning.  
  
(New Paragraph)  
  
Lily had decided to meet up with the bridesmaids and the flower girl so they could try on their dresses as the wedding was only the next day. The bridesmaid's dressers were a blue, green shimmery material.  
  
'Ugh Lily, I am kind of wondering, how are we going to do our hair and makeup?' Ambrosia asked.  
  
'That's all been arranged,' Lily smiled. 'I have hired a muggle hairdresser.'  
  
'A hair what?' Arabella asked bewildered.  
  
'A hairdresser,' Lily laughed. 'She is a professional and she fixes hair. And for the makeup a makeup artist has been hired.'  
  
'Wow!' said Taylor. All the girls were in Awe.  
  
'Lily can we please see your dress!' Arabella asked jumping up and down.  
  
'Bella! You know you will see it on me tomorrow,' Lily said impatiently.  
  
Someone knocked on Lily's door. 'Come in,' She called. It was Lily's mother.  
  
'Hi Girls!' she smiled widely. 'I thought you girls would do well with some refreshments!' Mrs. Evans left the tray on Lily's dresser. 'I thought you girls were asleep.'  
  
'Asleep, Mrs. Evans?' Arabella asked. 'How can we be asleep when we have a big wedding tomorrow?'  
  
Lily muttered to the girls. 'I wonder what James' is doing now!'  
  
(New paragraph!!!)  
  
'Sirius are you drinking more beer? Remus asked. 'Get that away from him!'  
  
Peter got out his wand and muttered, 'Wingardium Leviosa!' The beer levitated to Peter's outstretched hand.  
  
'Wormtail! We learnt that in our first year,' Sirius said laughing.  
  
'I'm glad you guys could sleep over tonight,' James told the three other Marauders.  
  
'Prongs, how are we going to arrive to the wedding? Sirius asked amused.  
  
'Apparating,' Peter muttered.  
  
'Wormtail! We do not Apparate to a wedding, how thick are you?' Sirius laughed at Peter.  
  
'We will be going with muggle wedding cars,' James informed them.  
  
'Wow!' Remus said. 'This will be interesting!'  
  
'Oh my god,' Peter said. 'It's 3 o'clock am.  
  
'And?' James asked.  
  
'Its late! We should get to bed!' Peter said sleepily.  
  
'It's James' wedding day!' Sirius roared at Peter.  
  
A/N; Guys! I had to end it there. Talking about weddings I'm about to go to one. Next chapter is wedding day! I can't wait to write it! Please.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! 


	4. Going to the Chapel

A/N: WOW! Thankyou all so much for reviewing! Every single one of you! I highly appreciate it! I even got a request to continue with the honeymoon, so I will.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
It was the morning of the wedding. Lily had woken up early and saw what a beautiful day it was. She was nervous and anxious. She looked at her watch. It was 6:00 am. The church service would start at 2 pm.  
  
'Oh Lils, your already up,' Arabella muttered from her bed. 'You're nervous aren't you?'  
  
Lily nodded. 'Well it's not every day you get married, is it.'  
  
'That's true,' Ambrosia spoke up. She had just woken up. She was excited about the wedding.  
  
'Where's Taylor?' Arabella asked. 'Ugh that annoying Paige boy is snoring next door.'  
  
'She's in the toilet,' Lily informed her. 'Was that the doorbell?'  
  
'Lily!!' Lily's mother called from the first floor. 'The flowers and the hairdresser has arrived.'  
  
Lily and the bridesmaids walked downstairs to see the delivery of the flowers. The flowers were beautiful. Hot pink and white Tulips, with the natural stems surrounding them. Lily took the box containing the flowers upstairs and the hairdresser followed her.  
  
The hairdresser had started her job and the makeup artist shortly arrived.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'James wake up!!' Sirius jumped on James' bed. 'It's your wedding day!'  
  
'Mph, Yeah it is,' James got out of his bed and put on his glasses. 'Wow it's a perfect day to get married.'  
  
'Remus walked out of the ensuite bathroom. 'I was wondering when you were going to wake up James.'  
  
'Let's wake up Wormtail,' James told Remus and Sirius. The three boys started pounding on his head. 'Time to get up!' they yelled in his ear.  
  
'Come on let's get dressed,' James told them.  
  
(new paragraph)  
  
'Girls, I'm pleased with the result of the hair and makeup,' Lily told the girls.  
  
'Yeah, a surprising job for muggles,' Arabella said. 'What was that hair flyer.'  
  
'Oh The hairdryer?' Lily laughed. 'Time to get dressed!' Lily excitedly gave them each their gowns. Lily called her mother to help her get dressed. Lily looked at her beautiful white wedding gown. It was a strapless top with swarovski crystals and the bottom was a full gown. As Lily slipped on the dress, she shimmered.  
  
All Lily said was, 'Wow.'  
  
'Petunia will meet us at the church, ok sweetie?' Lily's mother said.  
  
Lily just nodded. Lily had butterflies in her stomach. There was a wizard who was following her with a camera. Lily stepped into the muggle car and was ready to meet James at the altar.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
James had arrived at the church and was rocking backwards and forwards. He kept frequently looking at the entrance of the church. Most of the guests had arrived, James couldn't help but notice Snape at the back of the church.  
  
Peter whispered to James, 'What if Lily doesn't turn up.'  
  
Sirius overheard what Peter said to James and slapped him over the head. 'She will turn up you Prat!'  
  
Remus was making conversation with the priest.  
  
The music had started and the guests had started to rise. James looked over his shoulder and saw Lily, the bridesmaids and the flower girl. James looked at Lily, his heart stopped. She looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress and James couldn't help but blush.  
  
As Lily came closer, James was so amazed and he was speechless. On the other hand Snape was at the back of the church green with envy. Dumbledore was smiling widely in the first pew.  
  
'Lily, you look beautiful,' James whispered in Lily's ear.  
  
'And you don't look too bad yourself,' She grinned.  
  
A/N: Guys! Had to end it here! ..I will promise to update soon. I have to go out now. Please review! 


	5. The ceremony

Disclaimer: Nope! I unfortunately do not own any characters they belong to the talented J.K Rowling!  
  
A/N: hey guys! I'm really flattered that you like my story! If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. Here is the 5th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Oh another thing. I'm not good at writing weddings and I do not intend to get married soon as I am only twelve. And Yes your all invited to Lily and James' wedding. Hehe..  
  
(New Paragraph)  
  
As she grew closer, James saw just how beautiful she looked. Lily was always beautiful, but now....she glowed. Lily's father let go of Lily and stood back.  
  
The priest announced to the guests. 'Today we are here to celebrate to love of Lily Evans and James Potter.'  
  
After about half an hour the priest finally said 'The Rings.' Sirius handed James' ring to Lily.  
  
Lily smiled widely and took James's ring from Sirius, said, "With this ring, I thee wed," and slipped it onto James's finger, and closed her hand over it.  
  
It was now James' turn, He took Lily's ring from Sirius and beamed at Lily. He repeated Lily's words, 'With this ring, I Thee wed.'  
  
The preist finally announced, 'With the powers vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife--'  
  
The guests all applauded loudly.  
  
The priest then smiled and said, 'You may kiss the bride.'  
  
James leaned in and kissed Lily lightly.  
  
(new paragraph)  
  
As Lily and James were walking down the steps of the church, they had rice and confetti being thrown at them. After many photos they finally got in the muggle cars. It was off to the reception.  
  
Lily looked into James' hazel eyes and said, ' I love you James.'  
  
James leaned in closer and kissed Lily, and pulled out some rice and confetti out of her hair, 'I Love you too Mrs. Potter,'  
  
Lily laughed.  
  
'James, Where are we going on our honeymoon?' Lily asked curiously.  
  
'Oh Lils, It was supposed to be a surprise!' James said teasingly. 'I've booked our honeymoon to Hawaii for 2 weeks.'  
  
'Lily gasped and beamed. 'Oh! James!' Her eyes were starting to get bright.  
  
A/N: Yep! I ended it here! Next chapter is the Reception! I can't wait to write it. It will be fancy and big.. (remember it's at a castle!) I've updated twice in one day. 


	6. The Castle

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any thing, just the plot. The rest is probably owned by J.K Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
A/N: Hey guys! This is the 6th chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thankyou sooooooo much for the reviews! I'm not quite sure how this story became so popular.  
  
(New Paragraph)  
  
Lily and James were sitting at the back of the long muggle wedding car. They were provided with drinks which last them the long trip to the castle where the reception would take place. As the muggle wedding car neared the castle, Lily gasped.  
  
'Oh James! How on earth could we afford this?' Lily asked suddenly bewildered.  
  
'We? Did not pay for this. I paid for this,' James smirked.  
  
'James!' Lily murmured. She kissed James lightly on the lips.  
  
The driver opened the doors and James let Lily go out first. The photographer was taking photos of Lily, James and the bridal party.  
  
'Lily! James! That was the most romantic ceremony I have ever been to!' Arabella said dreamily.  
  
'Hmph, not enough drinks in the weird muggle car,' Sirius complained. 'Our friend Peter, over here drank them all.'  
  
'Oh Sirius! Is that all you think of!' Arabella said angrily.  
  
Peter blushed and stood behind Remus.  
  
'Well Peter will have more than enough drinks once we enter the reception!' Remus told the bridal party.  
  
The bridal party laughed.  
  
A staff member approached Lily and James. 'Ah! The Bride and groom,' She squealed. 'All your guests are waiting for your arrival.' She gazed at Lily's dress dreamily.  
  
James helped Lily up the steps and into the main foyer. It was time for them to make their first appearance as Husband and Wife. As the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked in with their partners it was finally Lily and James' turn.  
  
'Wow!' Lily said to James in awe. 'Are all those people our guests?'  
  
'Of course they are Lils,' James laughed.  
  
They heard the man on the microphone announce, 'And now for our Newly weds, presenting to all of you Mr and Mrs. James and Lily Potter.'  
  
Lily and James walked into the reception room all smiling and all their guests were standing up and applauding. Lily and James made their way to the main table.  
  
James gave a quick glance to Snape who was on the last table and not smiling or not applauding like the rest of the guests. Lily and James quickly sat down.  
  
About half an hour after they were seated it was time for the speeches. In this case Sirius was up first.  
  
'I would like to thankyou all for coming and celebrating today,' Sirius announced. 'Yes even you Snape,' Sirius went on. James looked at Lily alarmed and Lily was so embarrassed.  
  
Snape was at the last table sitting next to Petunia. Snape's head was in his hands. He looked ashamed that he was mentioned.  
  
'I have known James' ever since our first year of Hogwarts, we were innocent then,' Sirius went on. The guests laughed. 'As the years went on, James and I were always best of friends. We were always up to Mischief, I remember the time when we stole Professor McGonagall's towel from when she was having a bath.  
  
James nudged Sirius and saw a white Professor McGonagall in the crowd. James was in shock.  
  
A/N: Had to end it here! Still more of the reception to come! Please review! 


	7. The first Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing - apart from the plot of course ;)  
  
A/N: Yes I know - LOL, Snape came! Well anyway here is the seventh chapter, I will probably write a prequel! I also think that's a cool idea. -Thankyou so much to everyone has being reviewing. I should seriously mention you all in here.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
The guests were shocked with Sirius' speech. James put his head in his hands. Lily was close to tears.  
  
'And if you think that is bad!' Sirius went on. 'I will never forget the time when James and I hung Severus Snape upside down in our 5th year, yes that oily greasy git on the last table.  
  
Guests started to point and laugh at Snape who was fuming.  
  
James took the microphone off Sirius and handed it back to one of the staff members. James gave Sirius a long look meaning, Cut-The-Crap-Now-Or-I-will- kill-you-after-my-honeymoon.  
  
Sirius got the point and sat down. It was time for James' speech. James' stood up and reassured Lily that everything would be okay.  
  
'Thankyou all for coming tonight,' James told the guests. 'Lily and I have known each other ever since our first year or Hogwarts.' James smiled at Lily. 'I fell in love with Lily in our first year when I spotted her on the Hogwarts Express. She was beautiful with red hair and sparkling green, almond shaped eyes. As the years went on I knew Lily had to be mine. But Lily wanted nothing to do with me.'  
  
The guests laughed.  
  
'But finally in our seventh year at Hogwarts when we were both made Head Boy and Girl, Lily would finally date me.' James beamed at Lily. 'And Lily will always know that I will always love her.'  
  
The guests were cheering and ooohing and ahhhing. After all the speeches had been made it was time for the first dance. Lily followed James onto the dance floor and everyone was gazing at them.  
  
'I Love you Mrs. Potter,' James whispered into Lily's ear.  
  
'I Love you too James,' she whispered back. They swayed with the slow romantic song that was playing for their first dance as husband and wife. 'James how exactly are we going to get to Hawaii?'  
  
'Well I booked with a muggle travel agent, she told me a plane or something is included in the package,' he muttered. 'She said that the plane flies high - and I guess I will be experienced thanks to Quidditch.  
  
'Right, you will be very experienced,' Lily smiled, half laughing.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'I can't believe this night is over,' Lily said sadly. It was almost time to say Goodbye to everyone.  
  
'I know Lils,' he replied. 'Sirius is going to have it when we come back from our honeymoon.'  
  
'James - leave him!' Lily laughed. 'The look on Professor McGonagall's face was priceless.  
  
'Lils! When are you going to stop calling her Professor! She's no longer our professor.' James said bewildered.  
  
'Yeah you're right.' Lily exclaimed.  
  
The M.C called on the microphone. 'Everyone gather around on the dance floor to say your sad goodbyes to Mr and Mrs James and Lily Potter.  
  
Lily dragged James and started saying Goodbye to their family and friends. Dumbledore was waiting for James.  
  
'James, I would like to tell you something,' Dumbledore said.  
  
'Err, What is it Professor? James asked.  
  
'Can I listen?' Lily asked smiling.  
  
'James could probably tell you afterwards,' Dumbledore told her with his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. 'James I would like to tell you the reason why I made you head boy.'  
  
James gaped at Dumbledore - speechless. 'Well I am kind of curious.'  
  
'Well as soon as you reached your fifth year at Hogwarts, I couldn't help but notice how much you loved Lily,' Dumbledore told him. 'I knew Lily loved you too - but she didn't know it.'  
  
James nodded at Dumbledore and thanked him. 'Uh, Professor you do remember my Invisibility cloak?'  
  
Dumbledore smiled and said calmly, 'How could I forget?'  
  
James was holding a large package and handed it to Dumbledore. 'I would like for you to keep this Invisibility Cloak under your possession.'  
  
Dumbledore nodded and smiled. 'Of course James.'  
  
Next in line waiting was Sirius. James nodded towards him and gave him a big hug. Several guests stared. 'You will always be my best mate Padfoot,' James whispered in Sirius' ear.  
  
Sirius smiled and said, 'Like wise Prongs!' He gave a small salute. 'You can't keep Lily waiting, and do bring me back a nice souvenir from Hawaii.  
  
James smiled and waved goodbye to the guests and he met his wife in the foyer. It was off to a hotel for the night and the next day they would be taking a muggle form of transport to their romantic honeymoon.  
  
A/N: End of the 7th chapter! Yay! I'm not sure if I should continue with the honeymoon. I will only continue if I get reviews! I am soooo sorry if I have forgotten to mention anyone. You guys rock!!  
  
Lily Evans Potter9: Hey! Thankyou so much for reviewing! And thanks heaps for putting me on your favourites!  
  
soupie: Heya! Thanks so much for reviewing frequently!  
  
QueenCatherine: Thank you soooo much for Reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
butterflyangel3: I really appreciate it that I'm on your favourites list. Thankyou sooo much.  
  
rachel_14_lccm: thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Mequel: Thank you heaps for reviewing!  
  
Rockocy22: You rock! I really appreciate you reviewing.  
  
slayerfan91: Heya Miriam! LOL thanks for reviewing! Never stop writing Buffy and I can't wait for your Harry Potter fanfic.  
  
Channy: Hey! You're the very person who requested for me to continue with the honeymoon. I probably will. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Miriam: Hey! Thanks for reviewing. Did I get you hooked on fanfiction? 


	8. The flight

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters! Just the plot!  
  
A/N: This is the honeymoon!.. I was actually excited to write it .*sighs* Ok, so you guys wont get confused, I'm aware in the U.S you guys call a plane an airplane but in Australia we call it an aeroplane.  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
It was the day after the wedding, and Lily and James were waiting impatiently for their flight to Hawaii. They were sitting in London Heathrow International airport, wearing muggle holiday clothes.  
  
'So Lils, have you ever been on an aeroplane?' James asked his wife.  
  
Lily nodded and smiled at James,' When I was younger. I used to go on holidays with my family.'  
  
A voice announced over the loud speaker, 'British Airways flight 45632 bound for Hawaii is now boarding in gate 27. First class, Business class, and families may board first.'  
  
James stood up. Lily gave a puzzled look and laughed, 'James, we don't have any kids.'  
  
'Well you obviously haven't observed our boarding passes,' James informed her. 'I believe they say first class.' James smirked.  
  
'JAMES!' Lily cried. 'How could you?' She laughed and hugged James tightly.  
  
James and Lily walked to the gate hand in hand and handed their boarding passes to the airhostess. They quickly walked through the tunnel into the large Jumbo plane.  
  
They showed their ticket to the airhostess who was greeting the passengers. The airhostess smiled and guided them to their first class seats. The seats were large and luxurious with television screens in front of them.  
  
'Lily what on earth is that,' James asked pointing to the television screen in front of him.  
  
'Oh, that is a television.' Lily whispered so no one will found out their exposure of the wizarding world. 'It demonstrates the latest movies.'  
  
James and Lily were seated, and half an hour later when all passengers were seated a friendly air hostess announced on the P.A system -  
  
'Welcome all Passengers on British Airways flight 45632 bound for Hawaii. We will be taking off shortly. The television screens will be demonstrating the safety procedure.'  
  
James looked at the television screen in awe,' Lils! We need to get one of these when we move into our new house.'  
  
The plane was slowly taxing down the runway. James looked at Lily excitedly and Lily smiled back at him. They held hands as the plane picked up speed.  
  
Lily sat back in her seat and relaxed, James on the other hand was nervously looking out the window.  
  
'Uh..James? Flying on a plane should be a piece of cake for you.' Lily told him.  
  
James nodded but didn't feel confident.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short! I've got to go! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter (I do understand if you think its boring.) Please REVIEW! - Thanks for the reviews :D. I chose the airline British airways as Lily and James are English. 


	9. Sirius does it again!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters. They all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: Here is the 9th chapter! My friend Miriam wanted me to mention Sirius more. Hehe.. Anyway REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'Lily! Stop the Plane! We're moving.' cried James and disrupted several passengers around him.  
  
'James, that's the whole point!' Lily told him calmly.  
  
'We're about 200 ft. now!' James cried.  
  
'James are you scared?' Lily said giggling. 'Surely my husband one of the best seekers Hogwarts has ever seen, is scared of flying?'  
  
'Stop it Lily!' James blushed deeply. 'When are we going to arrive in Hawaii?'  
  
'In 24 hours time!' Lily told him then sighed.  
  
'TWENTY FOUR HOURS!' James screeched. A few fellow first class passengers turned around to stare at the disruption.  
  
'I seriously can't believe you James!' Lily giggled.  
  
An airhostess walked up to James, 'Excuse me Sir. You are disrupting passengers around you.' she told him.  
  
'I'm sending an OWL to Sirius,' James muttered when the air hostess left. How do you work that T.V?' James asked curiously.  
  
'James! You can send an OWL to Sirius while we are in an aeroplane.' Lily informed him. 'This is how you work the T.V,' Lily told him, and turned on his screen. 'What would you like to watch?'  
  
'Anything that will occupy me from flying,' James admitted.  
  
'James, put on your headphones so you can actually listen to what your watching.' Lily told James.  
  
James looked bewildered, then copied Lily.  
  
Lily turned on one of her favourite soap operas. The Bold and The Beautiful. 'This will occupy James she giggled to herself.'  
  
'What are you giggling at?' James asked a giggling Lily.  
  
'Nothing honey.' Lily assured him.  
  
'I'm going to the Toilet,' James said standing up, walking slowly.  
  
James locked the door behind him. He started to unzip his muggle pants then he screamed loudly.  
  
'SIRIUS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?' James asked him bewildered.  
  
'Surprise!' he exclaimed. 'I'm here on your honeymoon!'  
  
A/N: Had to end it here! Thanks to everyone has being reviewing! I'm trying to update as frequently as I can. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Miriam - she is obsessed with Sirius Black and Daniel Radcliffe!  
  
p.s = I'm soooooo sorry this is sooo short!. 


	10. Is Sirius really gone?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters - they all belong to J.K Rowling.  
  
A/N: I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated. I've been busy with assignments and stuff. Anyway, I'm working on the prequel!! Enjoy the 10th chapter! Thankyou all so much for reviewing!  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
James was glued to the spot motionless. He was speechless.  
  
'SIRIUS!' James gasped. 'EXPLAIN YOURSELF!'  
  
'Calm down Prongs,' Sirius said calmly. He let out a long laugh.  
  
'You think it's funny do you?' James said furiously. 'What exactly do you plan do to on MY honeymoon?' James asked curiously.  
  
'Thought I'd hang out in Hawaii with you. Sleep in your room, on the floor of course. You and Lily can take the king size bed.' Sirius groaned.  
  
'That's it, I'm telling Lily,' James moaned.  
  
Sirius gulped. 'Oh you wouldn't?'  
  
'Oh I would,' said James. Lily spotted his wife reading a muggle newspaper. 'Lily, would you come over here for a moment?'  
  
Lily smiled and got up, 'what is it James?'  
  
James sighed, 'Look in the toilet,' he said to her wife seriously.  
  
Lily looked concerned. She entered the toilet and screamed. 'SIRIUS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?' she said in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
'I uh -Well,' Sirius stuttered.  
  
James did you put him up to this?' Lily asked her husband gruffly.  
  
James shook his head, 'Why would I want to send him on our honeymoon,' he said romantically. 'Well Sirius, you are going to leave aren't you?'  
  
Lily looked at Sirius with pleading eyes. James looked at his best friend.  
  
Sirius nodded his head, 'Of course I will,' he said quietly. 'As soon as this muggle, broomstick lands.'  
  
'Broomstick?' James asked. 'It's an aeroplane Sirius!'  
  
'Oh is that what you call it?' Sirius laughed.  
  
'Sirius how did you manage to survive, without a seatbelt during takeoff?' Lily asked him.  
  
'Oh I have my ways, Evans.' He winked at her.  
  
'It's Potter now,' James corrected him.  
  
'Right I forgot, I will apparate back to London as soon as we land in Hawaii. It's a bit risky now since we're probably 30,000 feet in the sky. Sirius told them.  
  
James nodded, 'Well Bye!' he called.  
  
'Bye Prongs!' Sirius said miserably.  
  
'What is Prongs?' Lily asked bewildered.  
  
'Oops, Nothing Lils,' Sirius called. 'Have a good trip!'  
  
James quickly guided Lily back to their seats. 'James, what are you hiding? What is Prongs?'  
  
James sighed. 'Lily, I think it's probably about time I told you.'  
  
Lily studied James' face, 'What is it?'  
  
'Well,' James started. 'At Hogwarts -'he stopped mid sentence. 'You know about Remus right?' he asked.  
  
Lilly nodded. She had found out the previous year that Remus was a werewolf.  
  
'Anyway,' James continued. 'Well Sirius, Peter and I wanted to give him company, so we,' James gulped. 'Became animagus.'  
  
Lily gaped at James, 'OH MY GOSH! Really? Wow!' Lily said amazed. 'James! It usually takes a whole lifetime to become an animagus,'  
  
James was dumbfounded with Lily's reaction, 'You're not upset?' he said slowly.  
  
'James, why should I be upset?' Lily asked curiously. 'I'm very impressed.'  
  
James shrugged and looked at his watch, 'Hey! It's only an hour till we land.  
  
It was an hour later and as they got of the plane there was no sign of Sirius.  
  
'Do you think he's gone?' Lily asked anxiously.  
  
'I hope so,' James replied. 'I just want to spend our trip to Hawaii with my favourite girl,'  
  
Lily blushed, 'Oh James!' she giggled.  
  
They walked over to the baggage claim. It took awhile for them to find their baggage.  
  
'James, how are we going to get to our hotel?' Lily asked.  
  
'That's been arranged, my Lily flower.' James said teasingly.  
  
There were pink and purple petals trailing to a long white limousine.  
  
'James is that our transportation?' Lily asked.  
  
James nodded, 'You're worth everything in this world Lily.'  
  
A/N: I had to finish it here! I'm not sure If I should continue with the next chapter. Please tell me if it's getting boring. Isn't James sweet?  
  
I would like to mention all the peoples who have added me onto their favourites list from this story:  
  
Lily Evans Potter9  
  
Baby Bunnie1  
  
Maraudette  
  
wondergirl03  
  
Thankyou all very much! . 


	11. The Hotel

Disclaimer: *sobs* I do not own any characters - all of them belong to the talented and famous J.K Rowling!  
  
A/N: This may be the last chapter - I feel as if it's going on for ever. Review your opinion if you want me to continue or not. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
(New paragraph)  
  
'Oh James!' Lily squealed.  
  
James grinned like a fool, 'I told you, you were worth it.'  
  
'James!' Lily moaned under her breath. She smiled at him and hugged him. And at that moment James picked up Lily and guided her to the limousine.  
  
'Driver, LUGGAGE!' James ordered.  
  
The driver sighed and obeyed.  
  
Lily held onto James tightly and giggled. James placed Lily into the Limousine and then closed the door.  
  
James called to the driver, 'The Versace Palazzo.' The driver nodded, not showing his face.  
  
'I Love you James, you know that don't you?' Lily said tingling with excitement.  
  
'Oh I do know,' James said flirtatiously. 'I Love you too Mrs. Potter,' he whispered in her ear.  
  
Lily sat on James' lap. The driver quickly glanced at Lily and James' and was trying to hide his laughter.  
  
'When will Prongs learn,' the driver muttered.  
  
The driver finally slowed down when he reached the hotel. The driver lowered his drivers' hat over his eyes. The driver opened the door for Lily and James.  
  
Lily and James walked into the foyer and up to the reception desk.  
  
'Ah Honeymooners,' the lady said happily.  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
'The honeymoon suite,' James said to the lady.  
  
The lady beamed. 'And your names?'  
  
'Lily and James Potter,' Lily told her.  
  
The lady typed something into the computer. 'Yes you're in room 215.' She handed them the keys. 'Your luggage will be coming up later.'  
  
James smiled and thanked the lady. 'What is this?' he asked Lily showing the key.  
  
'It's a key,' Lily responded. 'It opens locks.'  
  
'Amazing, but not as amazing as you.' James beamed.  
  
Lily giggled, and they walked into the elevators.  
  
The driver watched them and made sure they didn't return. He finally went up to the reception desk.  
  
'I have a reservation,' the driver told the lady.  
  
'Yes Sir - Your name?'  
  
'Sirius Black,' he whispered.  
  
A/N: You all pretty much guessed Sirius was coming back. I wonder if he will bother them. If you want me to continue please review! 


End file.
